swd6fandomcom-20200213-history
The Crimson Oath Squadron
The Crimson Oath Squadron is a group of pilots recruited shortly before the destruction of the Imperial Star Destroyer, The Veltmoor, made up of disenfranchised Imperial Recruits. Technically founded by Blaine Hansom, the team was led by Genos Ia'danian for a few years until he left to pursue his own interests. Type: Starfighter Squadron Base: The Dauntless Members: * Crimson One – Michmas Reddon (Human|Male|Coruscanti) – Original Member * Crimson Two – Zell Ti-Vidic (Human|Male|Soccorran) – Original Member * Crimson Three - Cem’byl (Twi’lek|Female|Ryloth) – Original Member * Crimson Four – Kish Tellis (Human|Female|Thyferran) – Original Member * Crimson Five – Cynna Al’tianni (Human|Female|Kuati) – Original Member * Crimson Six – Chid Slowras (Nautolan|Female|Glee Anselm) – Original Member * Crimson Seven – Krau Torbok (Human|Female|Corulag) * Crimson Eight – Neptulanni Polemico (Elomin|Female|Ord Mantell) * Crimson Nine – Braiden Thrajj (Gran|Male|Kinyen) * Crimson Ten – Open * Crimson Eleven – Lis Tost (Ugnaught|Female|Bespin) * Crimson Twelve – Open Former Members: Genos Ia'danian (Crimson Leader) Stats to add later: Abb Mennes Type: Pilot DEX 3D Blaster 4D+2, dodge 5D KNO 2D+2 Planetary systems: Kuat 4D+2, willpower 4D+2 MEC 4D Astrogation 4D+1, repulsorlift operation 5D, starfighter piloting 6D+1, starship gunnery 5D+2 PER 3D Bargain 4D, persuasion 4D, search 4D STR 3D Brawling 4D+2 TEC 3D+1 Computer programming/repair 4D, repulsorlift repair 4D+1, space transports repair 4D+1, starfighter repair 5D+1, starfighter repair: TIE Interceptors 7D, starship weapon repair 5D+1 Move: 10 Equipment: TIE fighter space suit, datapad, comlink Capsule: Abb Menes grew up on Kuat. His father worked for a repair yard, and his mother died when he was young. Abb’s only had one real ambition in his life – that’s to be a great pilot, no matter what. ' ' Michmas Reddon Type: Pilot DEX 3D Blaster 5D, dodge 5D, melee combat 4D+2, pickpocket 6D KNO 2D+2 Languages 3D+1, planetary systems 4D, streetwise: Coruscant 4D+2, willpower 3D+2 MEC 4D Repulsorlift operation 5D, sensors 4D+2, starfighter piloting 6D, starship gunnery 5D PER 3D+1 Bargain 4D, con 5D, persuasion 4D+1, search 4D, sneak 4D+1, hide 5D STR 3D Brawling 4D+2 TEC 3D Droid repair 4D Move: 10 Equipment: TIE fighter space suit, datapad, comlink Capsule: Michmas grew up on the streets of Coruscant, without family or home – something he keeps a secret and shares with no one. He ended up getting in trouble with a minor loan shark and joined the Empire to escape the planet. ' ' Zell Ti-Vidic Type: Fringer DEX 3D Blaster 4D, dodge 4D+1 KNO 3D+1 Languages 4D+1, planetary systems 4D+1, planetary systems: Saccorro 5D, survival 5D MEC 4D Sensors 4D+1, starfighter piloting 6D, starship gunnery 5D+1 PER 3D+1 Persuasion 4D+1, search 5D, sneak 4D+1 STR 2D+2 Brawling 3D+2 TEC 2D+2 First aid 4D+2 Move: 10 Equipment: TIE fighter space suit, datapad, comlink Capsule: Joining the Empire was nothing like the recruiter told Zell. Zell was treated terribly in the Empire and she knew as soon as she was assigned to a squadron, she was going to be sent to her death. She took the offer to leave the Empire as soon as the words left Blaine’s mouth… and what could be better revenge for her than joining the New Republic as pilot? ' ' Kish Tellis Type: Arrogant Noble DEX 3D Blaster 4D, dodge 5D, dancing 6D KNO 4D Bargain 5D, bargain: bacta 6D, politics 5D, bureaucracy 5D, bureaucracy: Thyferra 6D, cultures 5D, cultures: Thyferran aristocracy 6D, planetary systems 5D, value: bacta 6D MEC 3D Communications 3D, starfighter piloting 6D+2, starship gunnery 6D+1, swoop operation 5D+1 PER 4D Command 5D, persuasion 5D, persuasion: flirt 6D, sneak 6D STR 2D Brawling 3D+1 TEC 2D First Aid: Bacta 5D Move: 10 Equipment: TIE fighter space suit, datapad, comlink Capsule: Kish grew up on Thyferra to well-off parents. In part of a planetary deal, Kish was forced to sign up with the Empire for a year as part of a planetary agreement with the Empire. She hated it there, but showed a natural aptitude to piloting TIEs and stayed in the academy another year to complete her training. Resources: Girt Lost - Ugnaught Mechanic who joined to watch over his niece, Lis. R2-R4 An Artoo unit with a slate gray head and a beige base with black stripes. R2-F3 An Artoo unit with a yellow and white body.